Fulfilling Peace
by sakurablossomhime
Summary: How do you tell your child how his father and you met when you started as mortal enemies? Stories of adventures ensues in just how light and dark became one.
1. The Question

A young woman mid-twenties stands before her kitchen sink washing a dish as she is lazily daydreaming. She suddenly lets the very plate she was cleansing fall into the soap filled sink as she feels a heavy presence. She turns and walks briskly from the kitchen through the main room to the hallway with sure and quick strides. Upon reaching the second door in the hallway, the malevolent seemed to emanate from the room. Undeterred, the young woman goes into the room and meets the source of malcontent in the air palpable enough to cut.

"Hiroyuki, this is not becoming from you. No matter how you shall pout, as this is what this is, demon or not I said no more weird pets. No rats, snakes, iguanas, scorpions, OR spiders despite you affinity to them." The small boy of five, Hiroyuki, answered much than his appearance, "But mother, how can I play ruler if I have no slaves-I mean loyal subjects" he said giving his best pup dog eyes with his beautiful amethyst eyes to hope she didn't catch his slip up. "No means no mister, pup eyes or not. How about a puppy or a kitty, something not with an exoskeleton that has to shed regularly? Also I caught that 'world domination' bit and I don't think that your Sesshoumaru-ojisama would be to jazzed about thoughts of being overthrown by a five-year old" the woman chuckled. Sesshoumaru would kill anyone calling him 'uncle' anything. That idea made it more fun to her though, she liked challenges. Sesshoumaru-ojisama stays. Hiroyuki scowled identical to his father. What would have terrified in the past was now stinking cute as all get out as he mumbled and even struck a sitting position of his sire from the past as well: in the middle of his race car bed that was against the wall one leg extended, the other bent with his arm across the lifted knee. Totally. Adorable. There was a distant sound of someone coming into the home. Hiroyuki had still been brooding on the bed after his futile attempt at his minions but looked up and his expression changed to one of excitement and leapt from the bed running to the main room where the person was. The woman too had started back towards the room after him.

A jingling of keys and then a smooth, deep voice announced "I am home my mate and son". Coming to greet him with a kiss on the lips, the woman says " Welcome home Naraku, I missed you and missed a most interesting conversation with our son" she giggled as Hiroyuki glared as to say it wasn't funny at all while he clambered up into his father's arms. "Really, do tell" Naraku looks at the way his disgruntled son was glaring and now turning to his father to tell him his side of the story as walked back his son's room for 'man-to-man' conversation. Naraku put Hiroyuki down and allowed him to take him by the hand into his room. Hiroyuki bemoaned to his dad, his youki whipping about with his emotions. He got so much of being able to feel and to draw from said emotions good or bad, from her that a 'major situation' he thought was the end all to be all didn't faze her.

He was a blessing from the heavens, truly an embodiment of light and dark. His sheer existence had touched lives he had no idea. Hiroyuki was still telling him that he felt he needed the odd, non cutesy animals not for companionship but for minions, like it was a calling to him that his mother he felt couldn't understand. And in truth, she would not as this was the darkness Hiroyuki inherited from his father. "Ah young one, I understand fully what you feel though I am surprised that at your current age, yokai or not, you will show so strongly. It is okay. I too love your mother more than I thought I could another being other than myself. She denied you minions for good reason as it is her nature. Son, she denied me world domination". Wondering if he should go further in just how his mother and himself came to be with his tender age, he remembered though Hiroyuki looked five human years of age, he was 150 years old.

Naraku laughed to himself and said "If you must brood to let things pass that do not come to fruition as you feel, do so. Many of days saw me in my corner or at my window brooding or in deep thought". "Maybe we shall consider you a neko or that good for nothing Inuyasha as pet, after all he is inu and still has koinu ears" Naraku giggled with Hiroyuki until a small spike in reiki let them know they were heard or at least malicious intent was felt. Naraku rose from his son's bed still smirking and attempting to mask his youki now tied to his thoughts. "Dinner is ready, go get cleaned up and to the table boys" the young woman said she could tell the conversation had wrapped up and their youki both moving towards the bathroom the bathroom and now coming towards the kitchen. She had never once thought she'd be in the place that she was in; so very dreamlike but in the greatest way possible.

To save all those she loved the most she just knew there would have to be a sacrifice of someone or something close to her that was the deal. What she did find herself in was dubious situation with her arch-enemy as a mate for life and him her husband in this current world. She snorted a little while musing further. How in the world did it come to this? Oh she knew it was just beautiful to muse over. The one-time Shikon Miko now turned Kagome Onigumo, loving wife of the infamous Naraku. So much had transpired since she'd fallen down that well at 15.

Naraku rounded the corner and looked at Kagome and smirked with his Garnet eyes "She's reminiscing again" he said to Hiroyuki as he at the table. Hiroyuki sat at the table devising a plan. He was a cunning child, he was a genius child you can thank his father's genes for that. He wanted to know what the true history was of his mother and father. Not all things could be sunshine and puppies and kittens. He knew people treated him differently, he just didn't know what extent. He said there fidgeting for a few moments thinking on how ask the question. He knew his mother was a powerful miko and human but he also knew that his father had stated like he, had the pull for world domination and was a spider demon, usually evil by nature. They made no sense yet here they were and so was the world still. Heck his name even meant "widespread happiness".

What had been so wrong before him that kind of name seemed like a promise to the world, an everlasting prayer? Not to mention the ragtag bunch his parents associated with in the workplace and personally. It was as if they had known each other forever literally. Hiroyuki was beginning to give himself a headache. He had thought so hard he hadn't even noticed that his mother had served dinner, it was on the table at this point in front of him for five minutes, and that not only his mother but his father was now focusing solely on him because of his fluctuating yokai due to his emotions tied to unanswered questions. Kagome's motherly instinct was in overdrive while Naraku simply waited for his son's thoughts to come forth. Eyes turned up, question burning in them, it came forth "How did you two come about? I have tried to make sense but your dynamic makes no sense, furthermore I am literally yin and yang. Please care to explain?" he finished.

There the question came out and seemed to almost bounce before coming to a standstill.

Naraku sat there impassively while his mind was working overtime. He may have given too much away while trying to be vague enough into he thought he was old enough to understand.

On the other side of the table sat Kagome with her mouth wide open. She thought she was ready for anything this, but this she was definitely not ready for. Sometimes she forgot the he was 150 years old he's still was her baby thought he look like a 5-year-old human child, his intelligence surpassed that and even more so keeping in mind Naraku was his father that he would be doubly so as well as cunning.

Naraku looked at Kagome and saw she had recovered quickly from Hiroyuki's question. It was time. Naraku still looked just as sure as himself while Kagome chewed her bottom lip as she tended to do when nervous or unsure. At the nervousness smell coming from her in waves, Hiroyuki took her one hand in his two small clawed hands and said "Mother please this may help me in more than one way. I need know my nature, BOTH sides of my nature and I can process the information. While I am aware I am no means an adult, if I am confused I will ask questions and I am sure you and father will clarify as you see fit correct? I love you and nothing would change that for either you or for father for me. Please mother I beg of you". Kagome looked down at her son, eyes glossy with tears from worry. She would not have anyone thought badly of as then all actions were the right thing to do. She especially didn't want her son to despise his father for his past misgiving, no matter how great they may have been. They were gone. She hoped he was indeed mature enough to understand exactly how much his father and her being together meant to everyone's lives and how him being in existence meant to everyone is well, more than just a small family; how much that meant to the entire world, what that actually truly meant. She looked at him, she squared her shoulders, clapped her small hands and shook her head in agreement, the same beautiful smile shining brightly on her face and all trace of nervousness gone, in its place determination.

Hiroyuki looked at his father for confirmation as well. His father shook his head in agreement and genuinely smiled at the small, dark wavy-haired child patting is head tussling his hair and they finished their dinner and put the dishes in the sink and they took the conversation to the family area. When they sat on the comfortable couch, Naraku in his favorite recliner chair not far away, Kagome begin to start the story of how it all began with a little 15-year-old girl fell down the well starting with meeting the very first friend Hiroyuki knew, actually the inu-hanyou Inuyasha.


	2. Scratching the surface

Kagome had just gotten through her befriending Inuyasha by happenstance of the Shikon no Tama's power that Mistress Centipede wanted for herself. She explained how she freed Inuyasha and that he too initially tried to kill her.

The story then went on how the two become unlikely allies. "Moron dear, that's the term" Naraku chirps across the way interrupting her flow of thought. Needless to say, a small surge in reiki jolts him on the leg to go with her tiny pout. "He is my friend and he has saved me...as many of time before these days were as they are now so hush you. We are both are indebted to him no matter how moronic he acts at times" she said huffing while crossing her arms across her chest and briefly looking away. He knew she was correct but he didn't have to like it, or him. Hiroyuki was getting upset at the break up in the story and voice his displeasure, quite clearly and effectively. "Sorry dear, as I was saying..." said scratching the back of head, another mannerisms she had picked up from her friends she wasn't even aware of.

She spoke of how the Shikon no Tama shattered and it was her duty to see it back together. She talked of meeting Miroku and how, someone, had tricked Inuyasha into thinking that Kikyo was the one that betrayed him and left him pinned to the sacred tree for 50 years. Hiroyuki digested this information but was regrettably becoming more confused. He knew for fact demons could live for almost indefinite and their mates, human or not, could as well. Miroku and Sango-chan (he secretly had a crush on her) were human. This was perplexing. He filed it away for later assuming that it would be revealed and again if not he would ask for clarification. He listened on. His mother spoke of Shippo, how this same evil entity it revealed, not only turned two lovers against each other one ending in death, a cursed monk's family line that would one day extinguish him, and back Shippo who would be matching his age now, an orphan do his parents being slaughtered by this creature that was hanyou and wanted the Shikon no Tama.

As Kagome spoke rather detailed but quickly of things to get to where truly she and his father met, he still was aware she skirted around calling out the evildoer straight and concise as him. While true to his nature he didn't outwardly show it, as things were quickly recounted to catch up to how they became what and how they did flash from time to time in his eyes. Kagome saw the non-signs. The regret or sadness pass quickly in his eyes or his completely masked aura that Hiroyuki was too enthralled or in thought on the story to question. He was a bright child and he would know his father was hiding had he been paying attention. Naraku was hiding his emotions that broadcast through the mating mark clear as a bell. He was embarrassed deeply, ashamed of past actions though a lot had changed. He hated sometimes the openness of it all. He could brood about it later or again that's what mates were for. She could take his mind off of things, the things that hurt, that had harmed, caused the hurt to turn to hate, that grew into an all encompassing hatred that was evil she just simply extinguished-easily and flawlessly; after all, that's why he gave up so freely for her his endeavors in the end. There truly was something about Kagome that even the lust that once held the heart of the human he once was that captivated by Kikyo that she bypassed easily. Why it took so long for him to see he would never know.

Kagome had just finished with Sango and the vow to her people she'd made to avenge the demon-slayer village, her father, and to attempt to find Kohaku, her brother with her loyal yokai partner Kilala, a two tailed neko spirit. Again its brought out she was led astray, initially thinking Inuyasha the killer of her people. Finally, it's revealed a prince named Kagewaki Hitomi, who's advisor was the same evil one leading everyone astray. It was found that Inuyasha was not the one that massacred the village but the evil one who later also killed the prince and went as far as to take his form as his own. The evil one was conniving; having the power to create minions, for his very core housed thousands of demons as he once was a man once that offered himself to the demons for power. Adding the Shikon no Tama was a means to another end she stated. She spoke of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's battles, Inuyasha's more for respect and Sesshomaru to more so to covet his birthright sword Tessaiga.

"But I enjoy Sesshomaru-ojisama's power." Hiroyuki stated matter of fact. Naraku almost showed hurt until Hiroyuki continued, " there none stronger or more intelligent than my father and Sesshomaru. Mom Inuyasha is a baka" Hiroyuki said now crossing his arms across his chest and turning his little face away with closed eyes as if trying to get her to see fact. Naraku snorted a deep rolling laugh he didn't try to hide. Hiroyuki yawned and was getting very late they had gotten far into their history thus far. With that yawn, Kagome and Naraku thought it a good stop for tonight though there was much more to say. From here on out, until it was all caught up to the present with parents he knew and friends of the family they kept, Hiroyuki's determination to see this through, after a good night's rest of course. After they both successfully tucked Hiroyuki in for the night, they retired to their master suite themselves.

Naraku still pensive and a tad worried though of course he never d I showed it often. Sesshomaru still to this day had the winning poker face around. Kagome could feel his emotions though and that always proved to help him he was unable to calm him or simply ask for the comfort as it was not his nature. She knew that worried about the way his son would view his true darkness and he worried two-fold: would he be so abhorred by it he'd lose his love or would he be drawn to it as it is as much his nature as his own. He'd hoped that as the story continues to unfold and the trials Kagome went through for not only righting the shattering of the Shikon no Tama but also fighting with the Inu-tachi against him until a choice was made that changed everything. Kagome could almost see the smoke coming from Naraku's ears from the over thinking and brooding aura heavy as several emotions flickered in shades of reds in his eyes as he sat there at the end of the bed.

Kagome came in front of him and bent at the knees looking up at his handsome face while placing her small hands on his that rest in his lap, abruptly breaking him from his thoughts to look at her. "You know I don't deserve you and I with all my intelligence cannot fathom how I have gotten you and how you got me to abandoned the insanity that was swallowing me" he said with a small chuckle. Kagome got up and captured his lips in an endearing kiss. They had started off of course a very uneasy alliance, especially when more of their history revealed itself. But now it didn't matter. There was true love. The purest type of love that is so atypical for such a demon. Then again when they made the wish, she'd known that too and hoped that Midoriko knew what she was talking about. With that line of thought, Naraku placed his arms around his wife and just was content to stand there holding her, inhaling her natural cherry blossom scent along her neck and through her thick, dark hair that flowed down her back as long as his own, just slightly less wavy. They both undressed and dressed in their sleeping attire and as they got into the bed, content to curl up to each other, both had the same thought: They both would need moral support friends and peers to make it through this highly unusual "how father met mother" story.


	3. Support System

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay. Life as always happens and ruins the best intended plans. The story will jump between current and past tense for where it's needed and you will see why. Initially the story will introduce the integral characters then going forward, the rest of course will be told past tense since it has all came to pass for the purpose of explaining of HOW everyone is here and what happened to their son. It will be wordy at times and without action as well at times while setting groundwork. I am mixing what I could very realistically see happening if each parent was seeking support from friends that have all been through it with them so there you go. I now have my laptop back so I do foresee me being able to update at least twice a month, once at the worst. I work full-time and am in school as well full-time. I do this story more so for my amusement than anything. Flames of course will be ignored but constructive criticism is always welcomed. Also if you are interested in being a beta or have ideas for the story, I am not against it. Happy Reading!

Kagome sat the kitchen island on her stool holding a glass of champagne thinking over the last few nights of conversation that she'd been having with Hiroyuki with Naraku. She knew that it would get much worse before it would get better and she was truly concerned on how to proceed but so far Hiroyuki seemed to be taking the information well. She herself was taking it very well despite the circumstances. Naraku was feeling very vulnerable and for good reason as the story was of him verses her for the longest. There was a lot he had to atone for but out of that atonement so much had been gained that it was insurmountable. As she twirled the flute of the champagne glass in her fingers back and forth, she knew it was time to call in reinforcements.

With that she was up and off the stool and to the wall grabbing the cordless phone from the cradle and dialing a number with rapid succession. After a few rings a familiar feminine voice answers the phone. "Sister, how it has been?" asks the voice on the other end amidst children's squeals the background on the phone line. "Oh you know, trying to answer the single most difficult 'how your mother met your father' question that Hiroyuki sprang on us two nights ago" said cocking her head to the side speaking into the speaker with a sad little smile on her face. Sango on the other end visibly bristled. Well it was normal for children to want to know what brought their parents together to make them but Naraku and Kagome initially were everything…but normal. But things had changed: they had, their relationship had, and the world even as they knew had. "I feel like this calls for a women's meeting, lord knows I need all the support I can get." Kagome lamented into the phone. Okay maybe she wasn't handling it as well as she thought. She was more worried for Naraku's feelings of course.

How would Hiroyuki look at his father after all this was revealed to be him, worse yet, would he have the same inclinations or was that purified based on her own soul being intertwined with his, them being his parents? "Can do!" chirped Sango. "I will call Kouga's place, see if Ayame is home, we meeting at the same place when there is a crisis?" Sango asked. "Yep they have the best wine, coffee, scones, well everything!" Kagome stated. I tell you what, you take your best friend's wife and his brother's wife and I will take the other two, she behaves better with you" Sango deadpanned. Kagome busted out laughing. She knew it was because they were both pampered and unlike Kagome and Sango, they didn't have to work due to the amount of riches that was still left over from the feudal era. Kagome didn't have to either. Naraku had amassed his own hoard of coin in his day but as a form of penance, he still chose to work, if nothing but as co-director for Sesshomaru at Tashio Enterprises. He was skilled and he was able to balance the books like no other and the fact that Sesshomaru would trust his company to him first before Inuyasha, not out of animosity, but just out of the brother's mutual agreement he was just really good at what he did, darn spider, and that he had proven his trust over the last 500 years in itself was a testament. Inuyasha knew he wasn't one for that depth of exposure to the company and was more than happy when Naraku offered his services as continued olive branch of sorts. He had not given either brother reason for doubt and each had gained invaluable, precious items from Naraku even if at the time Naraku didn't treat them as such by what had all had transpired. He could honestly call them associates- no more than that, friends at this point. There had been weddings, baby showers, anniversary parties, group vacations. Some nights found them even going out after work and grabbing a drink. After thinking about the past and all that had transpired he found that he might ask of the strength of his comrades at this time. These last two nights had been hard but needed to be said and it was a fair question for his son to ask and he had no doubt it would be asked again and again if Kagome and he found themselves with child again. Naraku sit at his desk looking over his paperwork. While he sit there thinking about the whole situation, unbeknownst to him he had a similar idea to his wife: it was time for support from peers.

Naraku laid his documents down and pressed the intercom and buzzed his receptionist. She promptly entered the office, red hair pulled up in bun secured with a pen and green eyes curious. Ayame Okapi, wife of one of second most annoying yokai Naraku knew, Kouga Okapi, stood there awaiting his orders with a little pin and paper. He pitied her at times for her spouse, as if Inuyasha wasn't enough at times. He thanked her for her quick response and asked if she could call and give messages to Sesshomaru in his office, Miroku in his office in the mailroom as supervised the mailroom attendants, and finally against better judgment and his sanity, Inuyasha and Kouga in their respective offices as well, to see if they too could join him for lunch and make a brief note that it was something that he was seeking advice on but didn't go into deep detail. It was so amusing to Ayame. Oh she had an understanding of what this was about as she had gotten her own summons to the favorite hot spot when there were men problems, children problems, any problems and the women of these men needed to sort them. It was just so hilarious to see this transpiring at the same exact time just about. Ayame excused herself with a small smile on her face and went to her desk to begin calling and sending the messages out to all involved.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk going over his emails and glancing over inconsequential paperwork, when his secretary contacts him. Never one to be one up in arms, Sesshomaru sits back in his chair and contemplates what this could be about. Naraku has not given him any reason to doubt him so his is content with the request to meet and he is a bit hungry. He gives his secretary, his own daughter Rin, the confirmation and has her contact to see if they are to "meet at the usual place". Rin cheerfully glances up at her father as he passes her desk in his meticulous suit and smiles and confirms the place. He does as he as always done even in the days of old, graced her with a rare small smile for the small, beautiful young woman he has still with him. While things never used to be this relaxed there are things that Sesshomaru would always be eternally grateful for due to her strength, one sitting directly in front of him. The fear of not losing Rin…abolished. That was an unfathomable feeling, even for a being such as one as him. Who knew a human would still be his downfall in one way or another. Miroku got his summons by phone and quickly gathered up his coat after his daily leering-ah supervising, yeah supervising. Out the door he went and into the elevator to meet up in the lobby. Meanwhile, in Inuyasha's office, Inuyasha and Kouga had already been discussing the finer points of breast sizes when his poor secretary decided to buzz in and hear that conversation those to chuckle-heads were having. "What the spider get into now, I am not fixing no shit if he is relapsing to evil ass nor is dog breath here, we're retired" Inuyasha so eloquently stated. The receptionist proceeded to face-palm herself. Why couldn't she have the other brother or his second in command, 'the spider', the young dragon yokai woman though since she well and truly though half of the time Kouga and Inuyasha were taking up space, air, life force, taking up everything, including her sanity. "No sir, he didn't speak of any 'relapses', just that he would like some advice from his peers and it appears your brother is already there and so is the Monk so should I should I assume you are not interested and politely decline?" Miyuki stated as politely as her voice could be without hinting her annoyance.

"No, No me and dog breath on the way , we will just be fashionably late" Inuyasha unnecessarily yelled into the intercom while both he and Kouga gathered up there suit jackets throwing them over their shoulder; neither were for business formal, more of a business casual with slightly unbuttoned suit shirts and slacks. They both scrambled by Miyuki's desk in front of Inuyasha's desk and into the elevator turning around both throwing her canary-eating smiles. If she wasn't so certain she would be fired on the spot, she would have thrown fire in that elevator as it was closing and she gently banged her head on the desk to be relieved they were gone.

Down in the lobby, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Miroku waited with the limo waiting to take them to lunch. While they didn't really didn't have set schedules, it was the professionalism of it all and trust Inu-baka and Baka Kouga to abuse or point that out so blatantly. The door to the elevator opened and out bumbled Kouga and Inuyasha still continuing their highly inappropriate conversation. Sesshomaru, facing the elevator as it opened, glances down at his watch and lifts one manicured brow with a slight frown and gracefully turns to wall towards the door and Naraku has one of his hands over his face, his right eye slightly ticking, the other across his chest to keep him from de-evolving and maiming the two fools who have now froze to the spot due to the disapproving stares they were given; even the lecher rubs the back of his head apologetically with 'you know better' smirk on his face heading after the two yokai heading to the limo. "Oi, wait for us! Ya'll just don't appreciate a person being fashionably late is all" Inuyasha all but hollered, Kouga giggling like the idiot he was by him. "To be fashionably late, you must be fashionable little brother" Sesshomaru said as Naraku matched his ever graceful strides towards the door with almost matching scowls as Sesshomaru quickly surveys Inuyasha's and Kouga attire. Miroku almost stumbles while busting out laughing and even at this statement Naraku's mouth curved into a slight smile, eyes taking on a ruby red indicating his nature purely by those two features. Inuyasha scowls deeply while Kouga is laughing like a hyena. "Fool we are dressed similar so if he is disrespecting my threads, guess what, yours just got dusted too!" Inuyasha growled pushing past Miroku still slightly gasping at the dry humor that is so rare of Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile, Ayame is right on the heels of the boys hopping into a cab. She cannot wait to let Kagome know just how much her mate and her think alike. Over across town in the car, Kagome has jumped in the car and is on the way after talking to Kikyo already and confirming the destination and interrupting Kagura's tennis session. She was actually happy to hear from her. With Kanna and Kohaku recently married and moved away, even though she and Sesshomaru had children, it was just something about being together through what they had. And it was so surprising to actually be able to forgive the one she swore she would destroy, that she was forced to call 'Master' or risk her life every time she dealt with him, the absurdity of them taking on the identity of brother and sister at this point due to their similar features any other time would have been unthought-of. Like with the others, Kagura owed Kagome and…Naraku strange enough a great debt. She had her life, her sister's life, a mate and husband, survival through the ages, and children from the one she loved. You bet she would help anyway she could. Kagura let her nannies know she would be taking her leave for a time. It wasn't her fault that though Sesshomaru was calm and aloof, somewhere in his very makeup apparently there was a 'Inuyasha-Gene' as she had learn of science and such and her children were JUST like their uncle in the truest extent. No matter, she was in her SUV and down the street while one the hellions was tugging one nannies hair while the other was trying to 'Wind Scar' the other with his replica Tessaiga courtesy of his uncle Inuyasha…brat. All parties, men and women, arrive at their destinations.

Once the men are at their booth in their favorite restaurant, Naraku centered amongst his colleagues while Kagome sat at around the table with her friends Sango, Kagura, Kikyo, and Ayame. As if on the same brainwave even miles away as each of the groups chatted either over the latest in technology or newest muscle car to the newest vacation spot to the best relaxation treatments, both Kagome and Naraku at almost the same time blurted out: "I need your help.

Hiroyuki asked how we met and we have been talking to him…" Naraku stated. Across cross town similar statements were being made by Kagome on this matter:" We've been doing well with how all the pieces fit far as how Inu-tachi came about and Kohaku. As you all know it will only get worse before it gets better. We still have yet to explain Kagura, Kanna, Sesshomaru, Rin, or even for that matter Kouga's people Ayame" she stated while glancing across the table at her friend. "It's just a disaster and we owe it to him to know but as you know…Back across town at the table of Naraku's friends they listen intently, hearing his worry and knowing where he is coming from: " A lot has changed but he…he will have to see the bad before he can see the good. The bad of course is me and had always been me and my misgivings" Naraku deflating a little at having to admit yet again his folly that has haunted in some way for 500 years.

He looked up expecting to see condemning faces or even ones that had a 'you brought this on yourself' tone to it. Sure there was shocked faces, widen eyes, slightly opened mouths and all chatter had stopped but there was no condemnation to be found. All of his friends, yes his friends were truly concerned and understood that he'd tried and it had taken a lot for him to be in each and everyone of their good graces. If anyone of them thought any less of him, they wouldn't be there. They knew this was a daunting task but like him, they knew Hiroyuki deserved to know just how special he was to everyone and his parent's lives specifically. Sesshomaru even in his stoic nature for once looked thoughtful. Miroku even patted him on the back assuring it would work out in the end. Normally he wasn't one for touching but the support was needed and he would take it any way he could. He had a story to continue for the sake of his son and his respect of his son in the future as well.

Back across town all chattering also had stopped, some of the women looking stricken others knowing how Kagome must feel. While her mate was no longer the monster of old, that is not what the story they would have to tell their son would portray and may leave him confused and even unwanted, a mistake. All the women one by one recovered and came to Kagome's side, all giving hugs and kisses and encouraging words, each offering what they could and if they needed to be there as well for certain parts they would talk to their mates to help with the more hairier areas in history as it came about in story to ensure that they were indeed fine now. Well, after all, with the exception of Kagura and Ayame, everyone else's story had already been laid bare, just that this 'evil one' didn't have a name yet. Kagome grab her glass water and guzzled some of it, she just couldn't wait until tonight's rendition of the story, when the truly fun parts began; outstanding Kagome and Naraku thought tiredly.


End file.
